Unseen Hope
by LuluizEmo
Summary: Aubrey never though her life could get any worse than this. She was lonely, she had nobody, she spent all her nights listening to cartoons like a 5 year old, and in the day, she taught blind kids how to read and write. When everything changes, she expects her life to end when she sets foot in the outside world, but could somehow the person you least expected change that? DarylxOC
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know before hand, and so you'll know why I fall off a roof-nevermind, don't wanna jinx that-but, I'm blind. Kinda...bad, considering the circumstances but you never know when it will come in handy. So here I am, on top of a roof in Atlanta, a couple months into the apocalypse, sun-bathing, with sunglasses on, I don't know why, really, but I guess it helps. Over the time of my being blind, My sense of smell, touch, and hearing have grown very strong. Like, very strong. I hear voices, a rough redneck one, a young kid, maybe 21, a woman, two African American, a man and woman, and a Spanish one. I bit my lip, feeling around for a vent I could hide behind.

"Andrea, I think I saw someone." The Spanish man said, and I could feel his presence.

"Where?" I guessed maybe this was Andrea.

"Over there, see that chair? I saw someone go behind the vent, it was a girl, black hair, sunglasses."

"Whatcha jabbin' about now, Morales?" This was the redneck.

"There was a girl over there, behind that vent." Spanish informed them.

"Well we gotta check it out." The redneck slurred.

"She could be dangerous." The girl said, stepping somewhere far. Seriously? What the heck am I gonna do? Shoot at you and miss every single time? Yea, yea, that'd work.

"I don't think she was armed." The Spanish guy was walking closer. "Come out! We don't wanna hurt you!" I got up, raising my arms.

"How old are you, girlie?" Redneck was obviously a pedophile. Creep. I ran backwards, getting ready to make the huge jump across the street. I made the jumped easily, gripping onto the side. I lifted myself up, unaware of some of the hands waiting to help me.

"Excuse him," the African American woman sighed. "I'm Jacqui, and your name is?"

"Aubrey." I answered, casually leaning against the side.

"I'm T-Dog." The African American man said, and I could feel his hand stuck out. I wanted to shake it, but I'd make a fool of myself trying to find it.

"Um, Glenn." The kid said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Morales, nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"Andrea." I stuck my hand up for a moment, waving awkwardly.

"An' I'm ol' Merle."

"Well, 'ol' Merle'." I air-quoted. "I can tell we're not going to get along very well." I cocked my head to the side.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Merle asked.

"Same reason people wear sunscreen. The sun hurts." I snapped.

"Well take 'em off, stay a while."

"No." I glared in his direction, well I think it's his direction.

"Okay, okay."

~~~Le Next day c:

I shot up in bed, aware that I was in a camper, and last nights events weren't all too exciting. A few questions were thrown at me about my sunglasses during nighttime, I just subtly responded that I like wearing them. Sighing, I realized my sunglasses weren't on the table beside me. I stood up, feeling the side of the camper to get out. I skipped the stairs, afraid that I'd trip and fall, and kept my head down. My once rich blue eyes were now a washed out pastel.

"Hey, Aubrey!" I tried to decipher who's voice this was, and which way they are. I believe it was the child, Carl, and he was in front of the camper by the fire. I walked over towards him, and felt around for a place to sit. "Can you help me with some of these problems mom and Carol assigned us?"

"Sure, kid, just tell me what the problems are and I'll help you figure it out, okay?"

"Okay, so a man saw 100,000 walkers while on top of a building. He took out 98,748, how many are left?"

"So, first of all, this is an easy one, what's the difference between 100,000 and 98,000?"

"2,000." He answered after a brief moment.

"Now, write down a two, then a comma. Now break down the numbers like, you need blank walkers to-" I broke off when I heard faint arguing. "Wait here."

"What is it?"

"I think it's Merle's brother, he's back."

"Oh."

"Can you take me over to your mother?"

"Why?"

"Just please?"

"Okay..." He took my hand and led me over to Rick, and I thanked Carl, putting my hand on Lori's shoulder.

"What's happening?"

"It's Daryl, he's gone crazy."

"Hm, what's he doing?"

"He's arguing with everyone."

"Oh...dear." I tried to find my way over to the camper, making it look as natural as possible. Feeling around the sides, I felt some cloth, then skin, pulling my hand back I apologized quickly, running into the camper. Didn't have to deal with that right now. Okay, awkward, I still felt around for my sunglasses, even though I knew they were not there. I leaned back onto the couch and sighed.

"Who are you?" Another rough redneck voice asked me, as I continued to look down.

"Does it matter?"

"What're you so worked up about?"

"Why're you so calm? You just found out your brother's handcuffed to a roof."

"Rick forced me to cool it then we'd look for him. I sure as hell ain't gonna let my brother die. So who are you, really?"

"Aubrey. You?"

"Daryl. And, really, why are you so angry?"

"Because I'm a liability."

"How so?" I felt him come sit down next to me.

"I can't see." I grumbled.

"What?"

"I can't see! Okay? There, I said it, and I can't go on runs, I can't use a gun, I can't do _anything_ and when I need to, I'm not going to live to tell about it."

"You mean your blind?"

"Yes! I'm blind, and I don't know how it happened, but my parents told me when I was 4 a robbery took place in my house, and I was thrown down a flight of stairs, and something happened with my brain, and I don't know!"

"Damn."

"Maybe, maybe you could help me. I could go to Atlanta with you!"

"No, no way, you're going to die."

"Why not?"

"Because, I will not. Let. You. Die."

"C'mon, Daryl, please!"

"No, and that's it." And with that, he left.

**Whoooooaaah :D How'd you liek it? I got this idea when I was thinking about this project I did in 4th grade, where you have to think of a disability and how they overcome it, or like...ya know, and mine was this story, so I decided, why not share it and mold it with TWD? c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Year Later...**

"Shut _up_, Daryl." I said, laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn ya." I aimed where he told me to and pulled the trigger. I heard something drop. "You got it, Bree."

"Not so bad for a blind chick, eh?"

"Not at all." He patted my shoulder and led me back to the farm, then set me down on one of the seats and sat next to me. "How're you feeling?"

"Like me." I smiled.

"Hey, guys, dinner time." Daryl stood me up and walked me over towards the farm. "Need any help, Aubrey?" Glenn asked form beside me.

"No, we're good, thanks Glenn." I grinned at the man.

"'Kay."

"Alright, Bree, step up." I felt around for the chair, pulling it out and sitting down.

Le 20 years later...**(Just kidding, the next day)**

"How ya feelin', Aubrey? Woke up pretty late. Already...1 PM" Andrea asked, helping me up on top of the camper.

"Sore."

"Oooh..." She said mischievously.

"Not because of that."

"Oh?"

"I fell off of the cot because of a bad dream."

"What about?" I sat down beside her.

"Well, we were all waiting outside of the barn where the kid, Randall, is kept..." **(Dramatic ripple into memory c:)**

_"Where is he?" Carol asked innocently, frantically glancing around. Daryl and Aubrey stood together, like they were glued together, her sightless eyes staring into nothing._

_"Maybe Shane got him like he always wanted." Aubrey sighed. Then a bloodied Shane came out of the woods, almost as if she had predicted it. "Speaking of Satan's father..." She groaned silently and Daryl chuckled, rubbing her shoulder._

_"Rick! It's Randall, he led me out there and clocked me in the face, stole my gun."_

_"Now hold. Up." Aubrey said, stepping away from Daryl. "I can't see and I know something's wrong here."_

_"I'm not kidding, missy." _

"It's strange how things can be so...pleasant...so peaceful then turn into complete fuckery in five minutes."

"What happened next? You got me hooked." She laughed.

_"He stole my gun, and punched me in the face, he's out there somewhere!"_

_"Okay, Daryl and Glenn, and Shane and I." Daryl gave Aubrey's hand then ran off with Glenn. T-Dog grabbed her hand, pulling her into the house._

_MEANWHILLLLE... C:_

_"What do you think about Shane?" Glenn asked._

_"He's a fucking lier, probably killed Randall himself."_

_"Behind you." Glenn pointed to a walker, with a confused look on his face. Daryl took out his knife and planted the walkers on the ground._

_"It's Randall." Daryl searched the kid from head to toe. "No bites...just a broken neck."_

_"How does that happen?"_

_"Shane, do not do this, I know you, you won't be able to live with yourself."_

_"Who knows _what_ anymore, Rick? I'm better for Lori, I'm a better husband, I'm a better father, I'm better than you."_

_"What do you want? My children-_my children_-to call you daddy? Is that what you want?"_

_"Carl is going to be fine, he's armed, and he's with Rick and Shane." Aubrey said, rubbing Lori's back. Gunshots filled the air, and Lori shot up, rushing away. Aubrey stumbled around looking for someone. She found Andrea._

_"We gotta get out of here." She whispered. "Follow me." She was dragged out into __the open field, and once Andrea let go of her hand she was lost._

_"Andrea?" She called to nothing. She felt grasped from behind and the smell of death and decay burned her nose. She kicked the thing back. grabbing a stick from underneath her and stabbing it in the skull. It fell to the ground and she ran away finding a horse and riding away from the chaos. Away from everything._

"Creepy right?"

"So basically, I try to save you, then...I ditch you, and you grab a horse...and leave?"

"Yea...it was really scary."

"Hey, Bree!" Daryl called.

"Yea?"

"Want somethin' to eat?"

"Sure, be there in a sec."

"You need help?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." I successfully climbed down the ladder, making sure not to skip any steps.

"Are you aright? Ya kept breathin' weird."

"Bad dream."

"What about?"

"Long Story." Daryl and I ate and talked for a near 3 hours, before he went out hunting for an hour, so I could get a little sleep from the...events of last night.

"Bree, can ya wake up? Rick said Shane and Randall's gone." Daryl shook me.

"Dream come true." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"This was the beginning of my dream."

I felt around the fence, untying the horse and feeding him an apple while rubbing his neck. I lifted myself up onto the saddle, grasping the saddle hook-thing. I clicked to see where I was going. About a few hours into the ride, I heard a car engine and some voices. I turned the horse around and broke him into a run, away from..._that_. I stopped at a gas station when I started to get hungry, and instead of outside, tying the horse inside to keep him away from the undead. I heard faint barking, running to the source. I heard a growl, from the dog and a walker. I stomped and slammed the door on the walker's head, getting a few drops on me. The dog ran into my arms, and I felt some kind of cloth with embroidery on it.

"You used to be a blind person's dog, huh?" The dog barked. "Think you can help me?" I picked up a loose leash and led him out. Feeling around the shelves, I found some food, a couple candy bars, some beef jerky-my favorite-and a few drinks. I climbed back up on the horse, still holding the dog's leash and started riding. I can tell we reached some city, luckily not Atlanta, but I think it might be the town where I went to school. And, taught. If I'm correct, I hated it. Except the teaching part. At least I payed enough attention to get a job. I rode through the town, careful to listen for any undead. I passed the city clearly. The horse neighed and the dog barked. "Shush." I muttered I hopped off and lifted the small dog onto the back of the horse and started trotting away. A car engine sounded nearby, and I hopped off the back of the horse, the dog leading me and I led the horse. We arrived near the car, and I could hear more voices, like the person from before was back.

"Hello?" The voice called. It was deep, deep enough to be Daryl's or Rick's. But it was off. Like a point inbetween them.

"Is anyone there?" This time it was a female voice, softer, maybe Carol's or Lori's, but again it was off.

"We're not going to hurt you." For the third time, the voice wasn't soft enough, deep enough, it was just that tad bit off.

"There you are, are you armed?" I felt the horse tense at the deep voice.

"No. We just got separated from our group and we just need help."

"Come with us, you can follow us with your horse and dog, alright?" I nodded once, picking up the dog and jumping back up onto the horse.


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out the people there were Grace, Sofia, and Jacob. They're college friends now about my age.

"So this is our place." Sofia said as I adjusted my sunglasses, that I'd found-finally.

"It's cozy." I said, unsure what it looked like.

"You have no idea what it looks like do you?" She laughed, taking off my sunglasses and smiling.

"Not a clue." I admitted.

"We could tell when you were looking away from us, and when you veered off some. It's fine, though, we won't make you do anything you don't want. Nice jacket by the way, my ex-boyfriend had a brother that had the same one."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Merle."

"Oh my god." I gasped, gripping Sofia's shoulder. "Dixon?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I pointed to the jacket.

"Daryl Dixon."

"Small world, huh?" She laughed, patting my back.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?" She asked sitting down.

"Last night we got separated and I don't know where he is."

"I can help you look? There's a prison not too far from here, I can go check it out, if you want?"

"Sure, I can come too, all we have to do is see if there's anything there. We were fixing to go there to scavenge if it wasn't too bad, but 50% chance it's worse than worse can actually be."

"We had a girl named Sophia in our group once, she…turned."

"Oh…wow."

"She was real sweet."

"So, to get out of the sad…subject, prison?"

"Yeah, let's go." I listened carefully as we rode, and we came to a small clearing with a rock structure on the other side of it, as Sofia told me, and a green Hyundai, with a red station wagon, a motorcycle, and a blue truck, but no people.

"No people." She sighed sadly.

"Maybe they're…at the prison." I said unsurely, biting my lip.

"Yea, we'll try there." The prison had a courtyard filled with walkers, so no people.

"Let's head back, you should get some rest." She said, as she led the horse back. I smiled as I heard the sound of a few cicadas, the sound always peaceful to me. After a while, she asked, "So, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but since you only…like…see black, would you fall asleep?"

"No, because we have to blink when our eyes are open, so it's only when we close our eyes."

"Cool. What is it like? You know, being…blind."

"It makes you feel claustrophobic. But, my brain made everything so...dim, so it's like I'm stuck in this black room, all the time. And, you feel worthless. Especially in a world like this, because you have all these predators, and it's…not the best feeling in the world."

"That's deep."

"Well, I guess everything in life is now." I said, slouching. "It's like when you see-in my case, hear-things like this, the…cicadas, the birds, the sounds of the forest…it's so…peaceful, makes you kinda forget everything that's really happening, and only focusing on…one thing. It's…surprising." I laughed. "Sometimes…I see things."

"What do you mean?" She clicked to make the horse go faster.

"Not like, the future, but sometimes I can actually tell what's here. For example, I can tell we're surrounded by forest, because the sound of our voices doesn't echo, we're on a road because of the sound of the horses hooves, and we're near a stream, the house, because you can…hear it. You learn to do that when you're…me."

"I've never met a blind person, it's amazing, you have it so bad, but you see the good things about it. It's really inspiring."

"Thanks." She gave me her hand and helped me off, pulling me towards where we stayed.

"So, you hungry?"

"Yea, I guess so." I sighed, tracing a random shape on the table.

"Thinkin' about Daryl?"

"Yea, I mean…was he bitten? No, he's Daryl Dixon; tough as nails, he can't die. He can't die, right?"

"I remember meeting Daryl, he said, "The only thing that can make Merle wanna faceplant on the ground in awe is a man-cave filled with Jack Daniel's bottles everywhere, and you, girlie, have been added to that list."" She got the accent spot on.

"You said he was your ex?"

"Yea, he-he's kind of a jerk, but that's why I loved him, and, he went too far one day, and he hit me, he apologized right after it, but…I was out."

"Merle…well, he isn't much of a charmer."

"Mashed potatoes 5 o'clock, sandwich 9'o clock, fork on your right, baked beans on your left, spoon far left." She informed. I nodded my gratitude and continued.

"He…got a few good laughs out of me, and I can assure you, if you ever see him again, give him a chance." I smiled at her.

"I don't know, Aubrey."

"He was drunk, it was probably an accident, just tell me everything that happened, okay?"

"Okay, so, I was curled up on the couch, and he came in, obviously drunk and worked up about something." She stopped there.

"You see, he probably needed to just let off some steam."

"Then he gripped my arm, not hard at first, but then it got harder when he told me what happened. When I told him to calm down, he hit me."

"Just give him a chance, please, the Dixons are not those people that will hold you against something that happened a long time ago."

"Well, I guess you're right…I'll give him one more chance, if I see him-no, _when _I see him." She smirked.

"Hey, where are Grace and Jacob?"

"They left, to go get some food."

"Ah."

"It's getting dark, they should be back by now." As if they were summoned, the sound of a car engine lingered in my ears.

"I don't know if it's just me, but I think they're home. And, so…what's this place like?"

"Two stories, you can sleep in a room with me, if you want, we have an extra bed in my room, Grace and Jake are a 'thing' now, so they sleep in the parent's bedroom. We have a panic room, behind you, actually, it blends in with the wall, there's three cots and an extra, it has all of our food, clothes, everything, so when we need something in the morning, we come down here before bed and get it. We heard a faint knock on the door.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice knocked again. "I told you, no one is here!" The voice whispered.

"Sir, I have no idea who you are, but I have a pregnant wife, a child, and an elder, we need to stay here for the night."

"Panic room, panic room!" Sofia grabbed my hand, pulling me into the 'hidden closet'.

"I swear, I just saw someone here." The voices were louder, and we both suspected they entered the house.

"Rick, nobody is here." Rick. Rick! It's my group. I felt around for the door handle, and tried to push it open.

"Stop! Do you want to get us killed?" Sofia whispered, pulling me back.

"That's my group! I need to go back with them! Sofia let me! C'mon!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!" She said, a little too loudly and pulled me behind her, holding up her shotgun. "Do not step any closer." I heard a door slam than another, and the two had left.

"Are-are they gone?"

"Is your group…a guy with stubble, and a _really creepy_ guy with a beard?"

"How do I know?!" I exclaimed pushing past her.

"Sorry, um, so it's…like 10, if you want to go…to bed now." She said, tapping her foot down.

"I. Am. Going. To. Bed." I found the stairs easily, skipping a step and finding the right bedroom, collapsing on one of the beds, falling to sleep instantly.

When I woke up, I heard Sofia's soft voice saying something, but when she asked something, nobody replied.

"Sofia? Are you there?"

"Yea! I'm down here. Can you find your way down?"

"Yea, I'm good." I carefully stepped down the stairs, not missing any. When I reached the bottom she handed me a plate.

"Pancakes are in the top right, some sausage beside that."

'Thanks, what's up?"

"The two men that came last night, they killed Grace and Jacob." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Why?"

"They claimed they thought they were walkers, but I don't know if I could believe that."

"I don't know what to say."

"We're leaving today. We're…um…we're taking the horse and leaving."

"Oh…" A small bark was heard from behind me and the dog climbed up on my lap. "Hey buddy!" I scratched behind his ears, then set him back on the floor and continued eating.

"I have everything packed, we'll leave when you're done eating, okay?"

"'Kay." I finished the meal, pushing the plate away and taking the dog and a bag Sofia had handed me. She helped me up and we started off down the road.

"I'm gonna miss that house. Even though we've only been there for about 4 months...still. It's a nice place." I nodded, not sure why, though. I heard a few gunshots from behind us and the horse sped up.

"Stop!" A masculine voice called after us but we didn't stop.

"Who was that?"

"The Governor. He's been looking for us ever since we left." I shrugged, and leaned against Sofia's back.

~~~(Daryls's POV)

I woke up, staring at the sky sadly. I couldn't stop thinking about Aubrey. There's no doubt she isn't dead. I guess I kinda sorta liked her, and she's blind, without anybodies help she might as well be just another body on that dead field.

The thing about this was that I could think of her dead, I know she's alive. Possibly she found someone, maybe she's alive. Rick said that he and the new guy encountered a girl at this house somewhere, maybe we can go back there, see if Bree's still there, if she's not...I guess I gotta move on. Just, without Bree, I feel cold-empty. I feel like someone's just squeezing my insides. I really wish she could be next to me, tell me everything's gonna be okay.

I know this sounds stupid-for me its hard to admit it to myself-but I really liked Bree, and she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I remember when we first met, she barely knew me and she told me something that will get her killed. Now she's dead, no doubt, gone, erased from the Earth. I couldn't believe what I did, I left her-she was my...best friend, and I left her! I fucking left her! I sat up, trudging over to the campfire, picking up a stick along the way and taking out my knife and sharpening it to take my anger out.

"Daryl, you okay?" Great-the last thing I wanted to do was talk to someone. Especially Olive Oyl.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"I know she was your mate, but you really need to move on-she's in a better place."

~~~(Bree's POV)

"A _little_ help here?" I groaned, trying to pick up the bag. Sofia picked up the other end and helped me into our new home.

"So, you really think this is a good idea? No offense, but it's 1 and a half against God only knows what." She sighed.

"Yea, I know, but it's the closest we could get to Woodbury, and with our sworn 'enemie-ness' against them, we're not gonna be able to be safe without having to fend off a million zombies ourselves." We had found a large shed hidden behind a few trees in front of Woodbury's main guard station. She held my hand, pulling me through the door and into the shed, plopping the bags down.

**So this chapter was pretty 'Woah', and I have no idea WHATSOEVER where this is going :D I promise I'll start a story of what happened inbetween that year, I just had to get this goin' along, understand c: 3 U! Plz r3v!3w :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was just looking at the traffic graph, and I absolutely LOVE that I have people all over the world who read the story. Read, not enjoyed. But thanks anyway 3**

**-4 months later-**

"Positive this is a good idea?"

"C'mon, you were brave enough to do it-Oh, wait that _was_ me. Bree, where have we been getting our supplies for the last 3 months?"

"Woodbury." I grumbled.

"Have we ever had a problem?" She stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to be _fine_. I promise." She took my hands. "Love you-gotta go." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her bag before shutting the door quietly. I muttered inaudible curses on my way to the couch.

"I cannot believe her-she almost got shot the last time and she's gonna do it again. Jesus christ.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to squirm away from the man's grip.

"Shucks, Billy. She's a purty one. Maybe the Gov'll keep 'er fer a while, eh? We could have a lil' fun."

"Hell yeah, Ron. We could have a lotta fun."

I fumbled for the knife in my back pocket but lost my grip and it fell to the floor with a clang.

"C'mon, babe, let's do this the Billy and Ron way."

"Where's Sofia?" I growled.

"You mean your friend? Oh-she's havin' a...'special' meetin' with the Gov. She might be a lil' sore after that." I felt rough hands tracing up and down my arm.

"This'll be _real_ fun."

~~~(Glenn's POV C:)

I couldn't speak. After 4 months of the group's doubt just wiggling it's way right through the group-Aubrey shows up out of nowhere, a large gash across her cheek, falling into the arms of this chick who saved her day after the farm 'died'. I could actually see the black hole in the group. Everybody loved her. If we're saved-they'll love her even more. Personally, I think I was her favorite. Hey! Don't blame me. She called me 'adorable'. What was I supposed to think? But mostly, the hole revolved around Daryl. He was snappy, he used to not have the CDS. Cold Distant Syndrom. I guess I kinda wish he'd keep calling me China, act like the bigger brother I never had. Now he's just the-a door shot open and footsteps came closer.

"Well, shit." A rough southern accent filled the air. "Ol' Merle needs to have a decent conversation. So...tell me, who's left?" What do I tell him? I listed off the names of people who were actually here and the ones who died.

"Oh. Shit." The girl, Sofia, exclaimed standing up weakly and running to Merle, throwing her arms around his neck. "Merle! Oh my god!"

"Sof, fucking christ, darlin'! I thought you was just another dead face."

"Bree's right, you are so...charming."

"God, I've missed you. I've hated myself fer ever doin' that to ya." I've never seen Merle so...un-Merle. I can't believe under that thick skin of his he has a _heart_. Well, this'll be a big surprise. Wait til' Daryl finds out. I could see Aubrey just rocking back and forth, her knees pulled up to her chest. She had given Maggie her jacket and was now just in a blue t-shirt and jeans with high boots.

"Merle!" A booming voice erupted through the halls. Sofia rushed over to Bree's side, pulling her close, acting as if nothing had ever happened. "Ah...the 4 musketeers." He came over and grabbed Aubrey, ripping her from Sofia's hands and pulled her into the next room. Over the 30 minutes we had to hear her cries and pleads for help. Merle just stood there-unable to speak. He realized that the Governor was a really bad man. Finally.

We all woke up to the sound of pounding at the door. Aubrey had sobbed into Sofia for the hour it took her to fall asleep. The door opened a crack, and Sofia shot her head up, looking around, then shook Aubrey who rose up slowly. Aubrey laced her arm around Sofia's waist and the two hobbled out the door with Aubrey half-asleep. Maggie grabbed my hand and pulled me out to our saviors.

~~~(Aubrey's POV) **Short, but important.**

To tell you the truth, I ached everywhere. I had no idea what was going on. It was obviously nighttime, as people kept mentioning "I can't see anything.", "It's too dark.", etc. I really wish I could see-I could tell where everything was, who looked like who, what things looked like. For example I've never seen a TV, a computer, a phone, I can't even remember what my mom and dad looked like. I suddenly felt pain rush through my head, and I hit the ground.

~~~(Daryl's POV)

I couldn't believe it. Aubrey's alive. She's alive. But she also might die again so...sucks for me.

"Daryl, I can assure you she's gonna be fine. Hell, I know her, she's the strongest most independent woman I've ever known. She'll pull through." Sofia put a reasurring hand on my shoulder.

"Sure about that?"

"Positive, she'll come back looking better than ever." An ear-piercing scream interrupted our conversation.

"Oh, shit."

"Take back what I said..." She said worriedly, running across the catwalk to where Aubrey lay-not so much unconcious. Her eyes were a richer blue, but she still stared ahead, like she was studying something. But...she couldn't.

"I'm dreaming. I know it. I'm dreaming! Someone wake me up. Now. Nightmare over. World doesn't see me. Me see doesn't World!" She exclaimed hiding her face under the covers.

"Aubrey." Sofia shook her friend. "Aubrey." She repeating. "Aubrey! Wake the fuck up!" She slapped the girl's arm. Aubrey sat up again, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Not happening. Not happening." She fainted right there, and me and Sofia sat and talked for a while before she woke up. "Daryl?" Her eyes were still shut. I ran up to her.

"I'm here."

"Help me up." She held her hand out, and I took it, pulling her off the bed and onto the floor. She stood before me. Eyes open and she was batting her eyelashes. Her innocent stare turned into a mean glare and she smacked me across the cheek. **(Okay, I know I kinda stole this from How to Train Your Dragon, but I love the movie...so. Yea. c:) **"_That's _for leaving me." She put her arms around my neck and leaned in, and-

~~~(Aubrey's POV)

I kissed him. "That's for everything else." I smiled and bit my lip, scanning over his face. He was just so-so...handsome. It was breathtaking. And Sofia, she was so beautiful. I took his hand and ran through the halls, anxious to see the world. I was taken back by the sight before me. It was just before dusk, and the sun was setting behind the trees.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stepping in front of me.

"It's beautiful." I pushed him away gently, looking at the stars fading in.

"What do you mean?"

"I-Daryl I can see." I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him. His mouth was hanging open and he was just staring at me.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, why would I joke about this?"

"You can't be...not blind. That's like...impossible."

"Hey, it happened. No fucking idea why, but it happened."

"I liked that you were blind...it made you seem strong. Now, well I don't know." I couldn't believe he even dared to utter those words.

"Okay, first of all, you only liked me because I'm _blind_?"

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"Second of all, 'You don't _know_?' What am I, some fucking toy? I know something you'd probably like to know."

"What?" He asked, stepping back a moment. I stomped on his foot and smacked him again.

"You don't know? Well, I do. I fucking hate you." I pushed past him walking back to the cell and curling up into a ball.

"Bree? You okay?" I sat up and let Sofia come sit down next to me.

"I can't _believe_ him!"

"What'd he do?"

"He said 'I liked that you were blind, Now, I don't know.'"

"So you're saying that he liked you before only because you're blind, now he doesn't give a shit now that you can see."

"Pretty much."

"You know, I say we get out of here. I don't belong here. I can see the looks people give me, and they're not good ones."

"And I'm not gonna be able to even look at _him_."

"Yea...let's go." She helped me up and we walked outside, where...he was. I enhaled the fresh night air. We ran through the woods, before coming upon a street by midnight. We saw a motorcycle there, similar to the ones you see in motorcross. Yea, I knew what motorcross was when I was 3. The keys were still in the ignition and it looked to last a while. I hopped on front and Sofia sat behind me, her arms secure around my waist. We rode past the cars, and surprisingly, the motorcycle was somewhat quiet. When we came across a long road, not blocked whatsoever. I sped up and turned the sharp corner perfectly, and eventually we came across our shed, the horse and dog still hidden inside. I scratched the dog behind his ears.

"What should I name him?"

"I dunno. Walker." She chuckled.

"Nah. How about Daniel? That was my dad's name." I smiled.

"Yea..." She trailed off, sliding down the wall til she reached the floor.

"What do we do?" I banged my head on the wall for a moment.

"I don't know...hey, I'm sorry about the whole Daryl thing...you know I'm always there for you." I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"Thanks. I just don't get it...you like someone for _them_, not what they are, what they have wrong with them."

"What happened with you and...er...him?"

"Who?"

"The other him."

"Oh. Pretty much what he's done with every single girl." I shrugged.

"He-he did the same to you?"

"Yea...I'm still pretty sore."

"Me too. He's so sick."

"We should probably go somewhere else in the morning."

"Sure, but where? We can't go back to the prison, unless you avoid him at all costs."

"Let's just do that. I mean, this is not some kind of 'game'. We can't just quit whenever we want to then get back on 15 minutes later when we've...calmed down. It's just, I've never liked someone as much as him, and the fact that he doesn't like me now for who I am, it hurts-bad."

"He's not worth it, you got me."

"You're my best friend, Sof. Love you." She put her arm around me and squeezed me close to her.

"Love you too." We fell asleep like that, and that's when realized she is my friend. My best friend.

**Dramatic right? Well, I guess you could say Daryl/Aubrey part'll come...maybe teensy tiny bit in next chapter, maybe a tad more in the next-next chapter, and so on. Review PLZ 3**


End file.
